Daylight
by strawhatgii
Summary: Era uma noite como qualquer outra... Mas ao mesmo tempo ela era a mais estranha de todas. Talvez por ser a última noite que eu passaria naquela ilha antes de me tornar um pirata. Talvez por saber que em algumas horas não haveria mais Dadan e os bandidos, Makino, o prefeito... E principalmente, não haveria mais Luffy. (ONESHOT)


Era uma noite como qualquer outra... Mas ao mesmo tempo ela era a mais estranha de todas. Talvez por ser a última noite que eu passaria naquela ilha antes de me tornar um pirata. Talvez por saber que em algumas horas não haveria mais Dadan e os bandidos, Makino, o prefeito... E principalmente, não haveria mais Luffy. Ele estava dormindo no futon ao lado do meu. Sorri ao olhar para ele. Aquela não era mais a criança chorona que o Garp trouxe a oito anos atrás, mas sim um jovem forte, cheio de energia e sonhos. Mas alguns velhos hábitos nunca mudavam. Levantei do meu futon e parei ao lado dele, ajeitando o seu cobertor. Sentei ao seu lado e deixei meus pensamentos fluírem enquanto encarava o menino de 14 anos roncando.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_  
><em>Why am I holding on?<em>  
><em>We knew this day would come, we knew it all along<em>  
><em>How did it come so fast?<em>

"Como as coisas vão ser daqui pra frente? Será que vão descobrir quem é meu pai e me julgar? Será que eu vou encontrar uma boa tripulação? Será que eu vou sobreviver em meio a tudo isso?" – eu me questionava. Eu estava ansioso por esse dia desde a morte de Sabo a oito anos atrás, mas agora que o dia estava tão próximo eu estava assustado. Luffy grunhiu mudando a posição em que dormia. "Ele vai ficar bem?" – Talvez esse fosse o meu maior medo. Deixar Luffy sozinho. Uma vez ele disse que ficar sozinho doía mais do que a morte, e mesmo assim quando o sol raiasse eu estaria fazendo ele sentir essa dor. Não era egoísta da minha parte fazer algo assim com meu próprio irmão?

_This is our last night but it's late_  
><em>And I'm trying not to sleep<em>  
><em>Cause I know, when I wake<em>  
><em>I will have to slip away<em>

Era uma promessa: quando completássemos 17 anos nós partiríamos para o mar, para viver nossas aventuras e conquistar nossos sonhos... Mas e se algo acontecesse a ele nesses 3 anos? Quando o sol raiasse eu não estaria mais ali para proteger ele dos perigos daquela ilha... E ambos já sabíamos que os perigos não estavam restritos aos animais, mas também aos habitantes do reino de Goa. E se os mesmos que tiraram Sabo de nós tirassem Luffy de mim? Eu não poderia me perdoar se algo acontecesse a ele... Não só por ele ser meu irmão mais novo e eu ter prometido tomar conta dele, mas por ele ser a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
><em>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em>Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em>But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

Senti algo cutucar meu braço. Luffy estava de olhos abertos me encarando.

- Hey, Ace, você não vai dormir? – ele perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Não estou com sono... – respondi evitando transparecer todas as minhas inseguranças.

Luffy ficou de pé e se espreguiçou, colocando o chapéu de palha em sua cabeça.

- Ace, vamos ver as estrelas! – ele disse segurando meu braço e me puxando para fora da casa de Dadan.

Andamos por toda a floresta até chegar em um penhasco: o mesmo penhasco onde gritamos nossos sonhos e promessas para o mundo. Luffy se jogou no chão e ficou observando as estrelas, provavelmente brincando de encontrar desenhos nelas. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e o observei por algum tempo. Sempre tão enérgico e radiante. Luffy era como meu sol, a luz que tirava as trevas de mim.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_  
><em>In my arms, so beautiful<em>  
><em>The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out<em>  
><em>Somebody slow it down<em>

Foi a primeira pessoa que me fez entender a importância da minha vida. A pessoa que quis que eu vivesse. Que quis que eu estivesse sempre por perto. Luffy dependeu de mim para tudo: sobreviver, comer, beber, dormir... Mas talvez a verdade fosse outra. Talvez eu dependesse mais dele do que ele de mim. No final, ele era o que me mantinha disposto a acordar no dia seguinte. Ele me mantinha disposto a seguir meus sonhos. Sua luz foi o que me iluminou nos últimos oito anos... Mas o que aconteceria comigo quando eu não tivesse mais isso?

Talvez a verdade fosse dura... Mas eu não queria deixar ele ali. EU não estava pronto para me separar dele.

_This is way too hard_  
><em>'Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave<em>  
><em>This is my last glance<em>  
><em>That will soon be memory<em>

Mordi meus lábios para evitar as lágrimas de caírem. "Porque eu estou chorando? Eu tenho que ser forte! Eu tenho que ser forte para conquistar meus sonhos." Eu tinho que aceitar que ele não estaria mais estar por perto. Eu tinha que aceitar que não ouviria mais suas histórias e teorias sem sentido, sua risada – sempre tão alegre-, não teria mais com quem disputar por comida... Eu não teria mais a quem cobrir durante a noite, ou evitar que seja comido por crocodilos, ou até coisas simples como olhar as estrelas. Eu poderia ter muitos companheiros durante as minhas novas aventuras, mas nenhum deles seria o Luffy. E nenhum deles nunca poderia ser como ele. Ele tinha essa coisa que o tornava único.

_I never wanted to stop_  
><em>Because I don't wanna start all over, start all over<em>  
><em>I was afraid of the dark<em>  
><em>But now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want<em>

- Ace – ele sentou e deixou o chapéu de palha cobrir seus olhos – Você tem certeza que não quer ser parte da minha tripulação? – questionou com os punhos cerrados. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. E como me doía ver.

- Eu preciso viver minhas próprias aventuras, Lu. – disse passando meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço, tentando acalmar ele. Ainda que eu estivesse sofrendo com isso, a dor dele era prioridade. Qualquer um que roubasse o sorriso de seu rosto merecia a morte. E eu estava com muita vontade de me bater naquele momento por essa razão.

- Eu sei, mas... eu não quero que você vá. – ele disse sinceramente deixando algumas lágrimas caírem no chão. Meu coração apertava a cada palavra que ele dizia. Eu estava no meu limite de desistir de tudo e ficar com ele ali, pra sempre. Olhei para o céu. As estrelas estavam tão brilhantes naquela noite. Queria que elas se mantivessem assim por mais muito tempo. Queria que aquela noite não acabasse. Queria que o sol nunca raiasse. – Me desculpe. – ele disse secando as lágrimas. – Eu sei que é egoísta pensar assim... E sabe, nós vamos nos encontrar ainda, né?

- Claro – eu respondi surpreso. Novamente, era ele quem estava me consolando, mesmo sem saber. – Luffy... eu quero te encontrar no topo. – eu disse voltando a encarar as estrelas – Porque meu único desejo nessa vida é estar ali para ver você se tornar o rei dos piratas. Então nós dois precisamos cumprir nossas partes nisso, OK?

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
><em>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em>Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em>But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

Ele acenou com a cabeça e me deu um sorriso. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, abraçados, olhando as estrelas. Logo o céu começou a ficar mais claro e o sol começou a surgir diante de nós. Luffy me encarou com um sorriso.

- Feliz aniversário, Ace! - ele disse e ficou de pé, diante de mim. Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam como se fossem realmente os raios de Luffy. Mais do que nunca ele parecia ser o meu sol. Diante dessa paisagem ele abriu seus braços e sorriu – Hoje começa a sua aventura, e eu não vou perder pra você. Ace, EU VOU SER O REI DOS PIRATAS! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões a última parte.

Eu sorri. Eu sorri como nunca. Eu não tive medo de sorrir, porque eu sabia que ele estaria ali. Ele cumpriria sua promessa, e nós nos veríamos novamente. Ele iria ficar bem, e eu também. Enquanto ele estivesse lutando por seus sonhos, eu continuaria lutando pelos meus. Eu com certamente iria encontrar ele no topo, e estaria assistindo sua jornada para se tornar o rei dos piratas. Eu sempre estaria com ele, e ele sempre estaria comigo.

- É, você vai...


End file.
